


It's Me Or Mr. Darcy

by 50_points_for_ravenclaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50_points_for_ravenclaw/pseuds/50_points_for_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek really needs to finish this book for class but Stiles is bored and that's never good.</p>
<p>Got the idea from one of the answers on this post: http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com/post/116710139917/ship-thing-malira</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Me Or Mr. Darcy

“Derek I’m bored.”

Derek didn’t even bother to look up from his book. Stiles had been complaining for a good two hours now and nothing he could say or do would change that. So instead, he tried to tune out the sound of his voice and focus on the words in front of him.

“You’ve been reading forever.”

No response. Stiles huffed in irritation.

“Entertain me,” he said, stretching the words out into a whine.

Derek sighed and glanced up, catching sight of Stiles sprawled across the foot of the bed, head hanging over the side so that a dark flush was starting to take over his pale cheeks.

“I have to read this for class,” Derek said slowly even though he’d already told Stiles this multiple times.

“Why?” Stiles complained with an immature pout.

“Because I’m a Lit major,” Derek answer with a roll of his eyes. “That’s what Lit majors do. _Read_.”

Stiles groaned long and loud and Derek sighed again as he turned his attention back to his book. Nothing could ever sate Stiles.

After a few moments of silence though, he grew suspicious and peered over the pages at Stiles who was now propped up on one elbow, resting on his side as he watched Derek thoughtfully. When he noticed Derek’s gaze, Stiles sent him a mischievous grin to which Derek returned with a scowl and went back to his book as he shifted a bit in his spot to settle more comfortably against his pillow. He ignored the sound of Stiles shuffling around and the dip of the bed under his feet. He ignored the feeling of Stiles hovering over his legs and the fact that if he moved his book just an inch in any direction he’d be able to see Stiles’ large brown eyes staring up at him.

“Derek,” Stiles said softly and Derek gritted his teeth and reread the sentence he’d been trying to focus on for a couple tries now. “How about this…” Stiles ran big warm hands up the tops of his thighs soothingly until he reached the waistband of Derek’s jeans. His fingers immediately went to the button there and undid it smoothly before slowly pulling down the accommodating zipper, pushing the pair jeans down as low as he could with the way Derek refused to lift his hips. “You can keep reading…” Derek felt the brush of Stiles’ fingers at his happy trail when they started pulling down his boxers. “… _if_ you can keep reading.”

Before Derek could protest, or really react in any way, Stiles had freed his cock and swallowed him down. It took all of his pride and restraint not to buck up into the wet heat or moan at the feeling. It was obvious he was enjoying Stiles’ attention from the way in which he grew hard faster than he thought was actually possible though he wasn’t going to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of showing it in any other way.

Stiles didn’t seem to mind though as he hummed around his mouthful, bobbing slowly and giving small twists of his tongue all along his length, just enough to send a spark of pleasure racing through Derek’s limbs. He wiggled his way between Derek’s legs and Derek was slipping far too fast because Stiles even managed to lift his hips into his arms so that he could pull him in deeper.

Derek swallowed heavily, inhaling deeply. He knew what Stiles was doing. This wasn’t just him simply trying to get his attention. Stiles was doing everything he could to get Derek off as quickly as possible. He wanted to ruin Derek.

The book was slipping from his grasp by the time that Stiles reached his hand up to join in on the action. He’d been bobbing a bit more forcefully, loud slurping noises filling the bedroom as he lapped away at Derek’s dick. Stiles pulled back enough to suckle at the head that was peeking out of his foreskin, dipping his tongue under it and massaging the sensitive muscle there while his long fingers wrapped around the base and stroked. There was enough spit and precome at this point that his hand moved smoothly.

At first, Derek thought to position his book back in front of him, to at least give the illusion that he was still paying any attention at all to it. But at this point, it didn’t seem worth it and if the way his hips were beginning to give small aborted thrusts upward didn’t give him away then the moan he let loose when Stiles moved to suckle at his balls did.

When Derek finally threw the book away, uncaring of what page he was on, and looked down at Stiles, his boyfriend was staring up at him though his lashes, smirking while rubbed a finger against Derek’s perineum and sucked one his balls into his mouth. Derek groaned at the sight, hands immediately finding their way into Stiles messy hair. The way his eyes fell shut and he sucked harder in earnest, Derek could tell Stiles enjoyed the feeling of his fingers pressed to his scalp. He always did.

Without waiting another minute, Stiles sucked Derek back into his mouth, pushing all the way until his nose nuzzled at the dark curls at the base of Derek’s dick and the head was hitting his throat. Derek’s grip tightened on Stiles’ hair unconsciously and he tried his hardest not to thrust up into Stiles’ mouth.

“Shit, Stiles,” he hissed while Stiles swallowed around him.

Stiles didn’t let up but he exhaled sharply out of his nose as if he wanted to laugh, continuing to suck with vigor, hallowing out his cheeks as much as he could. The hand he’d been using to play with Derek’s balls slipped downward, slicked with the spit that had been covering Derek, and prodded at his hole, just enough to put pressure against the rim. Derek gasped, clenching around empty air.

“Stiles,” Derek practically whimpered, though he would never admit it.

Apparently sticking with his original plan to make Derek come as quick as possible, Stiles skipped the teasing and slipping his pointer finger inside, stroked at Derek’s inner walls until he felt him shudder beneath him. With satisfaction, he continued stroking the same spot while pulling Derek into his mouth by his ass with his other hand.

“Stiles I—” Derek panted. “I’m gonna—oh shit!”

Stiles didn’t pull away when Derek came, warm spunk spurting into his mouth as he swallowed it all down easily, finger still lazily pumping in and out of Derek’s hole. When he felt his boyfriend’s muscles unclench, Stiles pulled out and away, lapping at the little bit of extra come that lingered at the tip of Derek’s cock greedily while the man in question groaned with hypersensitivity.

Derek fell back against his pillow, legs spread-eagle on either side of Stiles’ still crouching form, and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. His limbs felt loose and tired and his brain was still a bit muddled from the high of orgasm. He barely even registered the feeling of Stiles crawling over him, pressing delicate kisses against any exposed patches of skin he could find while he went.

“Guess the book wasn’t that interesting after all,” he said quietly, voice raspy and used.

When Derek opened his eyes, he could see how pink Stiles’ cheeks were, how swollen and wet his lips were, how mussed and tangled his hair was. He looked utterly used and fucked out and he hadn’t even been the one receiving one of the best blow jobs of his life. Stiles grinned though, falling against Derek’s chest with an _oomf!_ and hovered just over Derek’s face with sparkling eyes.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the expression, lifting his thigh between Stiles’ legs to press against the hard on straining at his jeans zipper. Stiles gasped softly, his gaze turning hungry and Derek raised a brow. With a smirk of his own, Derek flipped them over and surged forward for a dirty kiss, tongue immediately pushing past Stiles’ lips to lick his way in.

No. The book was not nearly as interesting as Stiles. It didn’t even stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr: http://50-points-for-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
